


A as in Amazing

by HolyMad



Series: Tropes: Roommates [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "throwing plates at the customers too fast for them to catch", Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Magnus Bane, Aromantic spectrum, Aromantism Spectrum, Arospec, Asexual Alec Lightwood, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Demiromantic Alec Lightwood, Eventual Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, as in aro, because this is a setup for a human au and you gotta implement the canon somehow, bonus they dont fuck for now, caedro and probs lithro but its aspec and therefore valid, casual hookups, does that fit lol, haven't really thought about the exact circumstances, i hope i showed that they're healthy in their relationship?, just because i am aroace and split it onto the two, let magnus fuck ig?, lol, might change this if i use it xd, more like, sigh, they're both Depressed, which is also canon, which is canon my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: This could be Mature or Teen for the mental health? but if i tag it like that people will only find this if they expect some (mild) fuckery and literally nothing happens in this. so the warning here (and in tags)Anyways:Magnus comes home and all he wants to do is cuddle with his partner and finally watch Bohemian Rhapsody. Movie night is the best day of the week and the movie being released on stream makes it the best day of the year, at least.He has a feeling that this is not what he's going to get. But he doesn't know if that's a bad thing.





	A as in Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay actually it's A as in Amazing, Aromantic, Asexual and Aubergines. xd

“Hey Alec! Ready for the movie of the decade,” he calls into the quiet loft. This is becoming increasingly unsettling. “Honey, I'm hoooome!” He reaches the living area. Alec is sitting there with an upcoming panic attack, ruffled hair, hands on his knees, rocking softly. Magnus rushes to him and kneels down in front. “Alexander, are you having a flare up? It's okay, we don't have to watch it.” Magnus hates seeing him like that. As much as Alexander hates it when Magnus has one.

Alexander looks up to him and frowns. “I want to watch this just like you. Or almost maybe." He smirks a little but it vanishes as fast as it came. "It's not about the movie. It's about us.”

 

Wow. Amazing.

 

His eyes become big. “No, no, sorry not like that. It's me. Of course it's me. It's always me. And even before I started I made you feel bad.” He pulls at his hair again and his eyes are filled with tears.

 

Amazing. Again. It's not you, it's me. They're gonna break up and Magnus has to find a new idiot who keeps up with his mood swings and ‘cute quirks’ as Alec calls them. All others ever said they're tics and Magnus should take pills. Fun fact he does. Thanks.

 

“Fuck! No, come back. Don't spiral, too. It's- it's not like that. Really.” He grins without joy through his tears.

 

“Well then just talk, Lightwood. Because for now it sounds like you want to end this because you found 'actual love’ or whatever.”

 

Alec snorts softly. Yes, Magnus having a crisis is very funny. “Okay the way you worded it is actually close?”

 

FUCKING AMAZING. Magnus is gonna die alone. In twentybiteen. Because his longtime partner decided he's not good enough.

 

“So you know how I've never had a relationship before you? And I've used aroace for a long time? Be-because I wanted people to know explicitly that I don't fall in love romantically?”

 

Is it supposed to be better that Alec after decades of being aro finally found love? Is he saying that romance is better than platonic love?

 

“And that's when- Oh I lost you again.” He chuckles.

 

Yeah, Magnus is ridiculous. Always dissociating.

Alec cups his cheek and Magnus gives him a death glare. How dare he touches him right now? Alec pulls away, pain in his face. Good.

 

“Fine, I cut it short. I'm demi. I've pondered my feelings over the past months and I'm demi. Demiromantic. And-” he raises a finger in front of Magnus's eyes- “this doesn't have to change anything, okay? We can keep being zucchini. I really don't mind. I love you too much, do you understand?”

 

Amazing. Very generous of him. Magnus says it. Then “I don't want to keep you back from your love. Go get them. I wouldn't suspend your life, Alec.”

 

Alec looks at him stunned. Yeah, well. Let this be over already. “Magnus, I-. Do you know what ‘demi-’ means?”

 

Breaking up _and_ calling him stupid. “It means you take time to fall in love or want to have sex with somebody.

 

He has a bemused look on his face now. “Yeees, a long time of getting to know each other intimately.” Magnus nods. So? “You know, for a chemical innovator and your brilliance your wires are a little crossed. Good thing you're not in engineering.” He grins. At least one of them is happy.

 

“So you're telling me this has been going on for years. That you cheated on me basically. You know, with all the things I had going on, you should've just said-”

 

Alec clasps his hand over Magnus's mouth. “Magnus. I said it's me. And it was me who changed. But now- It _is_ you, Magnus. I'm in love with  _you_. Who else? It's you. It's you, Magnus. Maybe it always was you and I just didn't know. Didn't know that among all the love I felt for you there was romance woven in.

I still stand by what I said. I know you're aro. I just wanted to be fair and tell you that I'm romantically attracted to you. So that in case _you_ want to end this, you can. I don't want to end this. Us. I just wanted to prevent it to come to light in some time. And that you'd feel bad because I spent all that time close to you, secretly being attracted.”

He smiles crookedly and wipes Magnus's cheekbone with a thumb. Then he dries his thumb with a tissue. Has Magnus cried? “I'm gonna dab away your tears now.” Magnus nods, too dazed for anything else. Alec cleans his face with practised hands. They're well attuned.

“Magnus?”

 

“Alexander?”

 

He grins and sobs. “Can I hug you?”

 

Magnus nods. And is met with his favourite pair of arms around his chest.

 

“Does that mean you'll let me stay?”

 

Magnus slaps his shoulder. “You're not getting rid of me like that.” He moves to hug back but- “Ow.” Alec pulls away quickly, panicked. “Stop. Just my knees. I'm old.”

 

His grin is back. “ _We're_ old. Come up.” He pulls Magnus onto his lap. When Magnus has crawled his way up carefully slow, Alec nuzzles into the crook of his neck and hums. “Romantic attraction is weird. I have a new liking for your perfume. It's- wow.” One arm sneaks around Magnus's waist, the other to his neck, steadying him or rather supporting himself in his quest to smell.

 

Magnus has to chuckle. “You don't smell bad either, Alexander.” He feels the smile against his skin.

 

But then Alexander pulls away. “So… You're okay with this? With me?”

 

He bites his lip to hide a grin. “Do I have a choice? I have nobody left if you leave.”

 

“Nonono!” How can eyes be so big? “You'd still have Cat!”

 

“She's so tidy. We'd go on each other's nerves after a week. Friends, yes. Roommates or partners, no.”

 

“Dot?”

 

“I'm not crawling back to the only ex that I'm remotely friends with.”

 

“Raphael.”

 

Magnus throws his head back. Ugh. “He's a _baby_!”

 

“Honey, he's an adult now and love you him.”

 

True. Magnus just still sees him as the scared kid in front of his door. He twists towards Alexander. It's his turn to hide in a neck. “I love you more. Also you're way closer to my age.”

 

He hears a sniff. “I love you, too. So much.” The hug becomes firmer, almost... desperate.

 

“Okay, so what did change for you? I mean we've been partners for ages. What do you want to do differently?” Magnus just hopes Alexander understands him because he's maybe an inch from his ear. He's not changing his position any time soon.

 

“I? What I want?” Alec. Magnus should maybe not act like he's an inch better. Still.

 

He rubs his nose over the long neck. That smell really is perfect. “You came out to me. So you get to suggest things and I say if I'm okay with them.” He pauses to think. “And then I suggest things that you might have forgotten or didn't dare to mention.”

 

Alexander sighs. “You know me too well. Okay, so.” He breathes deeply. “The sensual thing got intense. I need to be close to you. It's not just a nice cuddle after a long day. I just want you in my arms all the time. Feel you close, feel your warmth, smell your shampoo. We really don't have to do all this, okay?” Magnus pulls away reluctantly and hears Alexander mutter “Oh no.”

 

He places soft fingertips under Alexander’s jaw to catch his eyes. “I'd like all of that, darling. Though, we cannot really meet in breaks to cuddle. That sadly has to wait until after work.” They both chuckle at that. “Anything else, my love?”

 

Heartbreakingly insecure eyes look at him. “I'd like to kiss you.”

 

And Magnus is the last to deny that. He leans in and checks “Some chaste pecks or full makeout? Or… more? What do you think about aubergines?”

 

Alexander pulls away and frowns.  _What now?_  “Auber- Oh, the emoji!” He grins. “Can we start super slow? My mind is just screaming ‘Attraction! Magnus! Pretty!!’ and I don't really know how to handle or categorise that.”

 

One day he will be the death of Magnus. But until then they're kissing and exploring.


End file.
